She's Not the Usual Harry Styles Love Story
by ImaginatexCreate
Summary: Dani isn't like most girls Harry pursues, and Harry certainly isn't like anyone Dani's ever met.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!"

It was days like these that pissed me off to no end

And it was only 7:36.

I jumped out of my dad's truck, yelling a "thanks", and sprinted into the school, leaving my sister, who was a year my junior, in the dust.

Every single morning it was the same. I would wake up extra early to make sure I had everything together, get ready, and maybe have some time to myself. While my sister Hanna would wake up at 6:45, take her sweet time getting ready, and make me late to school, all the while her teacher would never mark her tardy.

Number of referrals for Dani-3

Number of referrals for Hanna-0

Luckily for me, my schedule had recently been changed and I now had the football coach as my first period teacher, and he couldn't care less if I was late. So, I hurried over to my classroom, got to the door and took a breath before walking in.

Coach Carr loved to pick on students, but as long as I kept up an attitude, it usually didn't get to bad for me.

"You're late!" Carr yelled as I sauntered in.

"Oh, yea, sorry. I forgot, do we always have school on Mondays?" I gave a small grin. He rolled his eyes in return and told me to take a seat.

We began learning basic review and I didn't pay much attention, doodling in my notebook.

"I'm so bored." Moaned my friend, Emma, who sat right next to me. I looked at her, but ended up focusing behind her. There was that cheeky devil again, staring at me. You see, the curly headed green-eyed Harry Styles was one of those guys that loved to make you feel awkward and flirt. It was his thing.

And first hour, I was the target.

Almost every day it was the same, I'd look over and he'd just stare at me. Sometimes he'd smile. Sometimes he'd have a straight face. He would do it even when I wouldn't look. Sure it made me laugh, sure I blushed sometimes, but come on. He was "one of those boys." I couldn't take it seriously.

I rolled my eyes in return to his stare and looked back to the bored, copying down the problems Carr had given to us. As I worked on them, I heard shuffling. Apparently everyone decided to work with others in the room.

"Dan~i" Emma moaned. "He's looking at me again." I knew she was talking about Harry. I didn't know how to tell her it was me he was always doing that too. Or maybe I was wrong and he really was looking at her. Either way I shrugged and laughed. "That's what you get for being so sexy." I raised my eyes suggestively at her and we laughed together.

That laugh was interrupted by another moan. "He's coming over here." She pointed out. I looked up and sure enough the curly headed hottie was saying something to his friend and turning his eyes in our _direction_.

I frowned slightly. He was like a boy you would see on tv. Like, he was to good to be real. I turned back to my work as Harry pulled up a stool between my and Emma's desk. Emma was pretty. She had a round face and tan skin. Her hair was long and brown, parted to the right and she had a big smile with perfectly white teeth.

"You're such a creep!" She told Harry and laughed.

Emma was a flirt, but the farthest thing from a whore. She was athletic and very sarcastic.

"Hey, I can't help if two beautiful girls are in my class; I gotta stare." He winked. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"It's true, Emma." I told my friend. "He does the same thing to Cindy in second hour, Francey in third, Lucy in fourth, and every girl that crosses his path at lunch!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Like Emma, I could be a flirt, but I refused to flirt with guys like Harry, who flirts with every girl. I'm just like any other teenage girl; I believe what I hear, and I wasn't about to let myself get caught up in what was Harry Styles.

"You love me." Harry stated, and I rolled my eyes and went back to my work. He went on to flirt with Emma as I tried to concentrate on fractions. It was kind of distracting, listening to his voice though. The soft accent was like none other; it was soft, silky… Seductive.

The bell rang some time later and I quickly gathered up my things and rushed out of the classroom to beat the hallway traffic. I passed one tinted window, and stopped, checking out my reflection.

I ran my fingers through my chestnut brown hair, pulled down my shirt, and whipped mascara from under my eye. Then I hurried to my next class.

The day went by uneventfully until lunch. I was with my usual group, standing in the quad at the very left of the school. We stood in our awkward circle, not saying much. Most days, the 10 of us had nothing to say.

We would always laugh about how awkward we were, but never do anything to fix it.

Harry and his friend, Sam, walked my direction.

Let me explain Harry Styles. He's 5'10. He has gorgeous, curly brown hair. His eyes are green, sparkling green. His smile is usually happy, and he has deep, beautiful dimples. He has a strange, grandpa sense of style, but pulls it off.

Sam is fairly attractive, built with tan skin, a blonde beach boy you might see in California.

"Dani!" Harry waved as he entered the circle. Everyone made room to let them in. There were only 3 girls in the group, including me. The group was usually big whenever the guys had girlfriends, but they were all single at the moment. Harry greeted the guys with a basic guy handshake and turned his attention to me.

"Hi." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey," I said and turned my attention to the guy next to me, Jose. He was one of the few Mexicans at our school. He definitely was not cholo, but not cute. He was muscular, but had a small belly. His skin was dark and he had big lips. He was my ex. "Give me some of your sandwich!" I requested.

"No!" Jose replied and held me back as I attempted to grab his sandwich.

Harry cleared his throat to draw my attention back to him. Sometime Jose and I flirted so much it became uncomfortable to those around us.

"Let's take a lap." Harry smiled at me. That's what people said when they wanted to walk around the school and talk.

I bit my bottom lip. "Well, ok..." I decided it was better than standing here awkwardly with this group.

Harry said bye to Sam and we began to walk together. Jose, and another boy, Darren watched us go. Darren was another ex. Not to sound conceited, but having the two boys stare a bit jealously after Harry and me made me feel pretty good about myself.

I think I'm pretty. I have long chestnut brown hair, and pale skin with freckles that dot my nose. My eyes are blueish green. I'm average height and have a kind of nice smile.

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Harry looked down at me.

I shrugged. "Well, talk!"

Okay, I was obviously making this awkward.

Harry chuckled. "You're not like most girls, are you Dani?" I grinned at him. "I pride myself on that."

"You're kind of... I dunno, I wanna say heartless almost." Harry looked forward thoughtfully.

"Eh..." Well that wasn't good.

Harry laughed. "But, you're not! I just mean, well you don't care. You don't care about what others think. You do your own thing. I like that." He turned that dimpled smile in my _direction_.

I rolled my eyes, but let a small smile play on my lips. "Oh great, now I need to do something else so you WON'T like it." I nudged him playfully with my shoulder.

Harry gasped. "What, Dani, are you FLIRTING with me!?" He joked.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Ew, don't flatter yourself!" I flipped my hair and walked forward, leaving him behind. It wasn't hard for him to catch up. Harry casually slung his arm around my shoulder. I looked up and he captured my gaze and held it. Another grin played on his lips.

"So, Dani, what are you doing tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

.com FOLLOW

Quizilla: 1dstory

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

Harry gave me a strange look. I took his arm off of me.

"I'm busy." I informed the curly headed boy.

"Well, ya know, you could have just said that!" He called after me as I walked off. I stopped and looked at him before walking back towards him.

"Harry, I know your type, okay? I know that you just want the pleasure of saying, 'Yea, I got that girl too' when I walk by you and your friends. I know that you just like the feeling of knowing you can have any girl you want. And I know that you don't actually 'like' anyone."

I crossed my arm and gave him an expecting look, waiting to see what he would say to that.

Harry wasn't impressed, apparently having heard it all before.

"I do 'like' you." he said, emphasizing the "like" as I had.

I shook my head. "No. You like the fact that I don't like you." I told him. "You like the challenge."

Harry chuckled and I squinted my eyes in a glare. I wasn't joking! But there was something funny about this whole thing to Harry. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Come on, don't play hard to get." He gave me a cheesy grin and a wink. I realized that he truly thought I was joking around.

That was the thing that was different about Harry Styles. He wasn't purposely a jerk to people. He wouldn't aggravate you on purpose. He was a player, but also an alright guy.

Still, though, I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "I'm not playing hard to get, I _am_ hard to get." And with that I turned on my heel and walked around the corner, leaving the green-eyed god in the dust.

I wondered to myself how many times a girl had walked away from Harry Styles.

"HURRY!"

I rolled my eyes and finished putting in my earring.

"The party started 35 minutes ago. THIRTY. FIVE."

My friend Chelse was in my bedroom, obviously freaking out. There was a big party tonight, and we were apparently 35 minutes late. That did not make Chelse happy.

I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ever heard of being 'fashionably late?'" I glanced back.

Chelse puckered out her bottom lip and then shrugged, apparently satisfied with the answer. I stood up and pulled my shirt down a little. I was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a baggy (slightly) over the shoulder gray t shirt. Chelse on the other hand was wearing short shorts, sandals, a low cut tank top, and a leather jacket.

For me, I enjoyed being covered up. For Chelse, not so much.

"Ok, ready?" I asked, getting to my feet. Chelse and I walked down stairs and my mom called out from the kitchen. "Hold on!"

She walked out and subtly gave us the once over. She gave me an approving smile. I could be the biggest handful, but my parents could not deny that when it came to modesty and morals, they should be extremely grateful they had me.

Chelse didn't notice the little exchange and went to the door. "By Mrs. T!" The T stood for Terillo, my last name.

"Drive safe!" My mom called after us. Sadly enough, she wasn't talking to me, because I didn't have my license.

Chelse and I walked out the door and got into her 2011 honda civic. "I love driving." She grinned as she started the car and sped down the road.

I made sure to secure my seatbelt.

Fortunately, we made it to the party without any deaths. It was already packed by the time we got there, and we could hear music blaring from outside.

Inside the house was fairly big, a two story with the stairs to the left of the door. Down the hall and to the left was another short hallway that led to the kitchen. To the right of the hallway was the living room, which was huge. It connected with another hallways to the dining room, and to the kitchen. Out back I could see a patio and a spacious backyard. There was a kidney shaped pull with an attached hot tub.

I frowned; I forgot my bathing suit.

"Let's dance!" Chelse yelled over the music, which was at the moment "Down" by Jay Sean. She pulled me over to the dance floor and we began to dance, just messing around and having fun. When the song was over, I excused myself to go get a soda.

I walked to the kitchen, which was slightly less packed than the living room. I got a pepsi out of the ice chest and leaned against the counter, surveying everyone who was there.

"Dani" I looked over and saw Darien. Darien was a skinny blonde boy, with a fohawk and pale skin. He had blue eyes and a cute smile. He's the ex I mentioned earlier.

"Hi." I smiled at him. We were friends still, but things were awkward and we didn't usually talk, so this was an unexpected surprise.

"You don't usually come to these things..."

I laughed. "Yea, well, things have changed since we last really hung out." I told him. I heard giggling and I looked over across the kitchen.

Mitchi Kessler, a pretty blonde with boosted up boobs and skinny legs, wearing a white high waist skirt and a blue sweater, was flirting with some guy, trailing her finger up and down his chest.

Now I don't know her, so I can't really say anything negative about her. All I really know is she's one of those girls everyone always makes an assumption about. The slutty assumption.

What really caught my attention though was who she was all over.

The infamous Harry Styles.

He had his right arm wrapped around her waist, his face down to hers, their noses touching, and his left hand was playing with her loose curls.

I scoffed.

Of course he was; I knew it before. I turned him down for a date because this is what he did. He hit on one girl and was with another less than 24 hours later.

I exhaled grumpily and turned back to Darien. I grabbed his hand. "Wanna dance?" I smiled and pulled him across the kitchen, past Harry and Mitchi. I glanced at him as we went by and I could see the look on his face meant he knew he was in shit with me.

I pulled Darien to the living room. The stereo blared "Hot Right Now" by Rita Ora and we grinded to it and a couple other songs, along with the other gazillion people in the room.

After working up a sweat, Darien pulled me off the dance floor and we went outside onto the patio.

He sat on a chair and pulled me down onto his lap and I casually slung my arms around his neck.

This was how our relationship had started before, flirting like this. I wasn't about to repeat history, but that didn't mean I could have fun right?

I looked through the sliding glass door and saw Harry on the dance floor with Mitchi, but this time he looked distracted and distant.

I didn't look for long though before Darien's hand pulled my face to his, kissing me a little to roughly for my liking. I sighed and kissed back. I was in the mood for a little distraction.

That didn't last long, either, though, because the kiss was broken off by a voice.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who gets around." Harry was standing over me, with Mitchi at his right, his eyebrow raised.

I looked up at him. "Problem?"

Harry turned to Mitchi. "Give us a moment?" Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off Darien's lap and away from the two.

"Hey! Let go!" I grumbled. Harry turned to me with a serious face. I thought he was upset, but then he began to bust up.

"Darien? Really? Out of ALL the guys in the world. And after you chew me out for being a player, you're sitting here making out with HIM!?" He began to laugh like a hyena, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

My shoulders slumped and I frowned. "Why's that funny!?"

Harry looked at me, still chuckling slightly. "Oh come on, look at them, and look at us."

I did. The two Harry and I had left behind were becoming awfully close at the moment.

He got a serious look on his face. "Come on, Dani. Why won't you hang out with me?"

I groaned. "Harry, five hours ago you were flirting with me and asking me to hang out, and now you're all over Mitchi? This is what I was talking about earlier!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Woah, come on, you turned me down, remember? Why shouldn't I go have fun?"

That stumped me. He DID have a point.

"I dunno... But I mean if you were actually interested in me, you wouldn't go hook up with some girl just because I wouldn't hang out with you tonight."

Harry and I just stared at each other then. It was hard to keep up my stubborn, cool exterior staring into those sparkling green eyes. A curl fell over his forehead and I bit my bottom lip. He was too much.

"We didn't hook up." Harry finally muttered and I let out a drylaugh. "Good excuse." I rolled my eyes.

To my surprise, Harry reached out and grabbed my hand. "Come on, just dance with me." His grin was back, but his eyes weren't smiling.

I studied him for a long while.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

This party had gotten a little too crazy for my taste.

Sure, there was alcohol before. But some new guys from the rival school had crashed the party and brought a keg with them. Everyone was getting drunk.

Harry and I had danced to a couple of songs, just messing around, not grinding or dry humping like everyone else seemed to be.

He had a beer and I stuck with my Pepsi. Everyone else was drinking like they had never had a drop of liquid in their life.

Including Chelse.

Chelse was currently on the coffee table and dancing around like a mad woman, grinding with some older guys we didn't even know.

It was embarrassing.

Harry and I sat on a couch, our breathing still a little rough from all the dancing."See, I'm not so bad." Harry winked at me. I rolled my eyes in return.

"You're alright." I laughed and put my head against his shoulder.

"So." Harry began to say something, but seemed to think better of it and took a finishing swig of his beer.

"And that's all for me." He said. "I'm gonna go get a water."

He crushed his can in his palm and got up and I laid back against the sofa, exhausted.

Exhausted from dancing.

Exhausted from trying to keep my feelings for this curly-headed god under control.

It was hard, let me tell you.

Harry was a charmer; the biggest one you could ever meet. His cheeky grin never left his face, and his eyes stayed hooked on mine when we talked, like he was soaking in every word I said. He kept his distance and was respectful while we danced and we just had fun.

God, could he be any more perfect?

Suddenly, there was a crap load of noise. I looked up to see a fight breaking out between two douchebags; one from our school and one from the rival.

It turned into an all out brawl. Everyone was screaming and throwing punches. A guy was thrown next to me on the couch, and I got up, disgusted.

"And this is why I don't go to parties."

I got up and began to look around for Chelse. She wasn't in the kitchen or the dining room. I made my way outside and couldn't find her there either.

"Dangit." I muttered, going back to the living room. I pushed my way through the mob and saw some guy leading a tipsy Chelse up the stairs.

"What the heck!" I yelled and ran up after them. The guy was just about to shut the door when I rammed into it.

"Hey!" The guy stumbled back slightly, taken aback."What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

The guy was Sam, Harry's friend.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's it look like?" His voice was slurred, and he was obviously drunk. But not as drunk as Chelse who was flopped back on the bed of whoever's house this was.

"Saaam." She whined. "Come on. What's taking so long!?"

Sam grinned at me."Now unless you care to join us, we have some business to attend to."

"Ew." I pushed passed Sam, disgusted. Guys were disgusting. "Chelse, we're leaving." I grabbed my friend's hand and pulled.

"No she's' not." I was pushed out of the way by Sam."Now get out or get on the bed." I pushed Sam back.

"No, she's leaving with me!" I told him. Suddenly, Sam grabbed my hand and pushed me on the bed."Fine, joining us it is." He grinned.

"Hey, cut it out!" I yelled. "Stop!" He pinned me against the bed and began to kiss my neck. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I was disgusted. This couldn't be happening.

"Stop! Sam! Seriously, don't!"

He didn't seem to hear me. I kicked and struggled, but Sam was strong. "Chelse!" She had passed out next to me. "Stop!" I screamed, feeling tears brim the corners of my eyes.

"Don't."

Sam stopped suddenly and I heard a crash.

I sat up. Sam was rubbing his head as he slumped against the wall. Harry was standing in front of me now. "Are you ok?"

I just stared up at him.

Sam got to his feet."Harry, come on man." He said."Let's get some."

"Sam, you're drunk." Harry said. "Knock it off." Sam frowned."Ok, take Dani and leave me and Chelse alone then! She wants this!"

"She's passed out!" Harry yelled. I saw his fists clench. His usually soft, silky voice was raspy with anger. "You're not going to _rape _her like you were going to _rape _Dani!"

Sam shoved Harry. It was a sloppy, unaggressive push. Sam was losing his balance. Still, Harry didn't pause before his right fist connected with Sam's nose.

Sam stumbled back and fell to the floor

.  
Harry turned to me."Are you ok?"

His eyes were filled with a surprisingly large about of concern."Uh-uhm, yea. I'm good..." Harry reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured. I was confused. I pulled away. "Thank you..." I muttered, putting my hand against his cheek. "Not to sound cheesy, but you saved me."

I was very shaken up. The reality that I had almost gotten... raped, was very harsh. I took a deep breath and turned to Chelse."We have to get her home."

Harry got Chelse up in his arms and carried her down the stairs. I couldn't help but wish that I was her, in his arms. I groaned to myself.

Harry took Chelse's keys and we got in her car. I gave him directions to her house.

"Can you even legally drive?" I asked him.

He just grinned and drove us to her house.

Luckily, I knew where Chelse kept her house keys, and carefully we snuck into her house, carrying Chelse to her bedroom.

"Oh Chels..."I muttered, staring at her unconscious figure. Harry left her keys next to her bed and we snuck back out.

Harry pulled out his cell phone."It's 11:11. Make a wish." He winked at me and I blushed.

I didn't trust myself to make any wishes at that point.

Harry and I walked down Chelse's street. We didn't seem to have any direction."Well, my house is that way..." I pointed in the other direction after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Harry grinned down at me."I don't know which direction my house is."

I giggled slightly and looked away.

"I should probably get home..."

Harry stuck his hands in his pants pockets."Yea, you could do that." He said and his eyes drifted from me up to the night sky.

"Oooor we can go lay out under the stars./. It's a pretty beautiful night."

I looked up and sure enough he was right. There were billions of stars, more than I had ever seen in our city. The sky seemed to be illuminated.

"I don't know..." I said uncertainly. Harry nudged me with his shoulder."Come on Dani, be spontaneous."

A cheeky grin was flashed in my direction.

Was this guy reading my mind?

I was never the kind of girl to plan my wedding, or think about my husband or anything like that. But one thing I always knew I wanted in a guy was for him to be spontaneous; for him to just call me in the middle of the night, be down to do whatever, whenever…

And here comes Harry Styles, being perfect, just like I never wanted him to be.

While I was lost in thought, Harry had grabbed my hand and was now leading me towards the park by Chelse's house.

"Come on!" He grinned and broke out into a light jog. I jogged along with him, a smile starting to break across my face.

We got to a hill at the park and Harry dropped to the floor, pulling me down next to him.

"Where's the big dipper?" I asked. I looked but it was impossible for me to point them out.

"There!" Harry pointed.

"Where?!"

"There!"

I laughed. This was getting us nowhere.

Harry was on my right, so he grabbed my right hand, pointing out my index finger.

"Look, do you see that patch of dim stars?" He asked, pointing my finger in their direction."Yea, I think." I muttered.

"Kay, now to the left. There's a square." Harry pointed out the big dipper, the little dipper, and a couple of other consolations.

"Are you really into stars or what?" I asked him."Cause that's impressive."

"No, I just memorize these things in case I get in this kind of situation with a cute girl." He winked. I pulled my hand out of his grasp."You're stupid. "I murmured, rolling away from him.

For the first time ever, I was feeling a little hurt and even _jealous_ by Harry Style's player comments.

"Hey!" Harry rolled after me and wrapped his arms around me."Don't be like that!"

His chest was pressed to my back and I felt extremely comfortable. I could be content with lying like this all night.

Forever...

Still, I pulled away. No way could I fall for Harry. No. It was against everything I stood for! All my morals and standards were extremely contradictory to this kind of behavior!

"Just an FYI, Styles, when you want to get a girl, don't tell her that you use the same pick up moves on everyone else."

I rolled to the left more and more. Then, suddenly, "AH!"

I went rolling down the hill. I laughed all the way down as I rolled, my shirt getting wet from the dewy grass.

"Dani!" Harry laughed. He ended up somersaulting after me. Half way down the hill he had caught up to me and grabbed me. We landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, laughing like crazy.

Harry was to my left, and leaning over me slightly. As my laughter died down, I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at Harry.

Our laughter abruptly stopped and we stared at each other. It was like a movie moment. I licked my lips slightly and Harry blinked a couple of times, his perfect dark eyelashes lidding his beautiful green eyes.

I shut my eyes tightly for a moment and turned my head away. Harry coughed."Yea..." He muttered and lay down next to me. We stared up at the sky.

His hand found mine, intertwining our fingers. I let them.


	4. Chapter 4

We talked all night, lying down on the damp grass, staring up at the sky. We talked about everything, from our favorite color to our deepest fears. In a matter of hours, I had gone from thinking Harry Styles was a complete joke, to realizing he was perfect.

He had to be.

I wasn't really someone who opened up to people. I put all my problems aside and just tried to be happy; not to think about things. When I did open up, it didn't feel right. I would usually just play everything off.

Not with Harry, though.

We talked about past relationships. I told him about Darien, who had played me so bad I didn't really feel like anyone could actually like me.

I had never said that to anyone.

He told me about his ex, who he would always try and do romantic things for, but she would blow him off, make him feel worthless.

I told him how I had a weird obsession with Disney, and that I actually loved to learn, and he told me how he just wants someone he can spoil; someone to actually appreciate him.

This night was perfect.

My hand seemed to fit perfectly in his.

I awoke later, my head on his chest, my right hand holding his still.

When my eyes fluttered open, I was momentarily confused.

"What the…"

Then, all of the night before came flooding back to me.

"Oh my gosh!" I sat up quickly. Harry jerked awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?!" He asked, looking around, obviously disoriented.

"Oh hey, we're in the park…"

"Yes, Harry, we're in the park. And we've been here since last night."

He smiled, suddenly remembering the night before. He put his arm around my waist, the other on my thigh and slid me close to him. "Oh yea, now I remember." He grinned.

I looked at him. "Uhm, I don't know about you, but my mum usually doesn't like it when I don't come home at night without telling her!"

That clicked for him. "Oh crap…"

"Exactly…"

We sat there for a moment in silence. Finally, Harry sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "Come on, better walk you home then." He said, reaching out to grab my hands.

"I'd rather not…" I muttered glumly and pulled myself up with his help.

With a small chuckle, Harry threw his arm around me. "Come on, you'll be fine." He told me.

"Alright…" I sighed and we began to walk.

After an agonizing ten minutes of predicting what our parents were going to do to us, we arrived at my door step. We stood there, awkwardly, Harry's thumbs in his pockets. "Well, I had fun last night…" He told me.

I smiled. "Me too."

Silence.

Finally, Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I should probably get going. Punishment awaiting." He laughed. I nodded. "Yea, me too…"

"Well, see ya." Harry leaned forward.

He turned and waved as he walked away.

I frowned to myself, thinking 'Uhm, you missed my mouth.' The only kiss he had planted on me was on the cheek.

Great.

I had officially fallen for Harry Edward Styles.

I walked into my house and shut the door as quietly as possible.

It didn't help.

My mom was practically standing in the door way, arms crossed, mouth tight. "And where, exactly, have you been all night?" She asked me. "It is eight o'clock in the morning. You were suppose to be home ten hours ago. No phone call, no text? I was worried _sick!_"

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

My mom just stared at me, waiting for something better.

"Chelse got drunk, so I had to try and get her home and by the time I did it was late and… I'm sorry."

My mom stepped forward. She smelt my breath, examined my eyes, and sighed, satisfied. "Okay, I believe you weren't drunk and that you were helping a friend. I'm proud of you. But you're still grounded for a week."

I began to grumble, but knew it was no use to argue, especially considered that wasn't exactly the whole truth.

I stomped past her, into my room.

I got on my computer, deciding I might as well before she decides to take it. I logged on to facebook, and almost immediately got an instant message.

**Harry Styles has sent you a new message!**

**Harry: Hey babe, had fun last nigh(;**

**Dani: actually, i did tooJ**

**Harry: do it again sometime?**

**Dani: we def should**

I pulled away and smiled at my computer screen. I still couldn't believe last night had really happened. That was pretty much taken straight from my head and turned into real life.

**Harry: How much trouble you in?**

**Dani: loads but it was so worth it**

**Harry: now you're definitely flirtin with me;)**

**Dani: haha well after last night, how could I not?(:**

**Harry: I like hanging out with you J**

**Dani: Me too J**

I knew I needed to calm down. I knew I couldn't let myself fall for this guy! But there was so much to fall for. He was perfect. I logged off facebook, went to my bed, and laid down.

It was warm, but I felt empty without curly headed perfection next to me.

Monday, it was time to go to school. "Great, only 6 days until grounding is over." I thought.

Still, I felt my heart jump in anticipation.

_First period._

That would be when I got to see my cheeky crush.

Harry Styles.

I giggled like a school girl.

The morning bell rang.

I made a quick bathroom dash. My hair was straight, parted to the right. I had some hair in the front pinned to the side in a French braid. I had on mascara and eyeliner, and just wore a blue sweater with jeans.

I thought I looked pretty cute.

I rushed to first period after that.

I walked into my class, trying to be calm and cool. The bell rang as I got to my seat. I glanced subtly over to my right. There was Harry. Taking my breath away, but not looking at me.

Mr. Carr started the lesson and I tried in vain to pay attention. My eyes fought to look to the right, to Harry, and I failed a number of times trying to stop them.

When Carr ended the lesson and gave us free time, I waited for Harry to come over. He did, of course, just like he did every other time the lesson ended early.

"Hey Emma." He winked at her.

Emma flipped her hair and smiled at him. "Hey Harry. Saw you at that party this weekend with Mitchi." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I thought she would be cool, but she wasn't. You would've been much cooler to hang out with." He grinned at her.

Emma giggled girlishly.

Harry pulled up "his stool" between mine and Emma's desks, turned his back to me, and proceeded to ignore me the rest of the 10 minutes in class we had.

I sat there in my seat, extremely pissed off.

_RING!_

The bell to end first hour rung and everyone in the class grabbed their stuff and shuffled out the door.

Harry was out the door before me and Emma. Emma ended up walking a little slower with a dreamy look in her eye.

I was not in the mood.

This… This… Mother effer! I swear! The whole reason I didn't want to talk to him in the first place was because I knew he would pull some crap like this!

He probably did this with _every _girl. Pretended to like her, pursue her, get her, ditch her. Well not me. Heck no. This did not happen to me.

I quickened my pace and quickly caught up to Harry. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him in my direction.

My eyes were flaring.

"Dani…" He said, obviously caught off guard.

His lips were parted and his eyes slightly wide in confusion. His curly locks sagged slightly over his left eyebrow.

But I couldn't be distracted by his gorgeousness.

"What the heck!?" I yelled.

He didn't reply, just gave me a questioning look.

I worked to calm myself.

"You're really gonna do this Harry?" I asked, keeping my tone even. "We're gonna have an amazing night like Friday night, then you're not even going to look in my direction? And you wonder why I won't go _out with you!? I swear you're such a player your games are crap and you're crap!"_

By the last few words, I was yelling again.

Harry stood there, poker faced. Then a small grin cracked his lips.

"And now he's smiling." I threw my arms up in defeat.

Harry's face went form a grin to a warm smile, and he gave a small chuckle.

"This is why I like you so much Dani." He said.

That caught me off guard. "Wait, wha?"

Harry shook his head slightly, closing his eyes as he chuckled again.

"You call me out on stuff. You don't let me pull this kind of shit. If I had done this to any other girl; shoot, I've done this to lots of girls, and not one has ever said anything. They all just wait around getting played and being the same. But you're not like them… Just like I thought. You're different. And I really, really like that."

I stood there, mouth slightly agape for what seemed like ever.

He liked me so much? I knew that thought didn't make sense but who cared.

I wasn't like other girls.

He liked that.

Wow…

A smile broke slowly across my face. "Well, wow." I didn't finish my thought. Harry reached over and hugged me tightly. I could have stood there forever, breathing him in, wrapped in the warmest embrace.

Sadly though, he pulled away.

"Well…" I tried to start again. "That's a pretty good reason… But I swear if you don't knock these games off..!"

Harry laughed. "Okay okay! I'm sorry, they're over!" He smiled his cheeky smile at me and grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and it felt so right.

"Where's your next class?"


End file.
